helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2019
2019 is the year Yanagawa Nanami graduates from Juice=Juice, Country Girls, and Hello! Project; Miyazaki Yuka graduates from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project; and Wada Ayaka graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: Morning Musume '18 becomes Morning Musume '19. *January 16: Kodama Sakiko leaves Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *March 11: Yanagawa Nanami graduates from Juice=Juice, Country Girls and Hello! Project. *June 17: Miyazaki Yuka graduates from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project. *June 18: Wada Ayaka graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. *June 19: Fukumura Mizuki becomes the leader of Hello! Project. Singles *February 13: Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! - Juice=Juice *February 27: Sankaime no Date Shinwa / Fuwari, Koi Dokei - Tsubaki Factory *April 10: Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen - ANGERME *April 24: Oh No Ounou / Haru Urara - Kobushi Factory *June 5: "Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sorette Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu - Juice=Juice Albums *March 6: Seasons - Country Girls *March 20: Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary - Morning Musume '19 DVD Singles *January 14: Event V "Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara" - Morning Musume '18 *February 2: Event V "Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! / 46okunen LOVE" - ANGERME *March 9: Event V "Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck!" - Juice=Juice DVDs/Blu-rays *January 16: **Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~ (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.51 (DVD) *February 6: Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE (DVD & Blu-ray) *February 13: The Girls Live Vol.52 (DVD) *February 20: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018【Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium】 (DVD & Blu-ray) *February 27: Watashi no Ashioto - Yanagawa Nanami (Blu-ray) *March 6: **The Girls Live Vol.53 (DVD) **Country Girls 4 Shuunen Kinen Event ~forte~ (DVD) *March 27: Hello Pro All Stars Single Hatsubai Kinen Event ~Team Taikou Uta Gassen~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 3: MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City (DVD) *April 10: **The Girls Live Vol.54 (DVD) **Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final Iikubo Haruna Sotsugyou Special (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 17: Attack No.1 (DVD) *May 15: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *May 29: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I・NEW AGE~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *June 5: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special (DVD & Blu-ray) Concerts *January 2 - March 3: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *February 4 - March 7: Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~GO FOR IT!~ *February 14 Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *February 17: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" *February 17 - March 10: ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *February 22: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special *March 10 - March 17: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *March 10 - May 26: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman *March 11: Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE ~Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Special~ *March 16 - May 26: Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *March 30 - March 31: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *April 6 - May 26: ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *April 13 - June 23: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *April 27 - June 4: Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *May 1: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.8 *May 3 - May 6: Kobushi Factory First Concert Tour 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *May 4: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *June 4 - June 5: Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ FINAL *June 17: Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special~ *June 18: ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special *September 7: ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" Events *January 30 - January 31: Country Girls Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka "Ichi Fuji Ni Taka San Country!" *February 20: Yamaki Risa to Tanoshimu! Real Dasshutsu Game Dai 3 Dan *February 26: Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami & Funaki Musubu FC Event 2019 ~Nametenai zo!~ *February 27 - February 28: Hello Pro ANNEX ~Kobushi Factory×BEYOOOOONDS=Sweet♪~ *March 30 - March 31: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 *April 30: BEYOOOOONDS Ouen Kikaku FC Event 2019 ~Banshun no Jin ZIN~ *May 11 - May 12: Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus3~ in Naeba Birthday Events *January 7: Morning Musume '19 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *January 8: Juice=Juice / Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2019 *January 9: Juice=Juice Inaba Manaka Birthday Event in Sapporo *February 4: Morning Musume '19 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 12: Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2019 *February 13: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2019 *February 19: Morning Musume '19 / Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event *February 22: Morning Musume '19 Yokoyama Reina Birthday Event *February 25: BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Ichioka Reina Birthday Event 2019 *March 8: Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2019 *March 13: BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Takase Kurumi Birthday Event 2019 *March 22: Morning Musume '19 Haga Akane Birthday Event *March 28: Morning Musume '19 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 8~ *April 1: Tsubaki Factory Kishimoto Yumeno Birthday Event 2019 *April 8: ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2019 *April 10: Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2019 *April 19: Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2019 *May 7: Morning Musume '19 Sato Masaki Birthday Event *May 8: Juice=Juice Dambara Ruru Birthday Event 2019 *May 9: ANGERME / Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2019 *May 10: Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2019 Theater *April 18 - April 29: Fushigi no Kuni no Alice Tachi *June 6 - June 23: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ Auditions *January 2: Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition announced and begins. *February 15: Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition application deadline. Publications *January 2: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2019 WINTER *January 9: AKARI III - Uemura Akari *February 2: María 18 años - Makino Maria *February 22: **unbalance - Yanagawa Nanami **Tsubaki Factory 1st Official Book *March 12: Sakura no Kisetsu - Oda Sakura *May 27: TBA - Asakura Kiki Anniversaries *January 2: Kobushi Factory's 4th anniversary *February 3: Juice=Juice's 6th anniversary *April 4: ANGERME's 10th anniversary *April 29: Tsubaki Factory's 4th anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's 22nd anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) *November 5: Country Girls' 5th anniversary Category:2019